Robando Bases
by WiOvIx
Summary: Cuando su matrimonio se desmorona, Serena Tsukino se ve forzada a regresar a su ciudad natal como madre soltera para empezar su vida de nuevo. Lo que no espera es que una simple actividad de la clase de segundo grado de su hijo tenga un gran impacto en sus vidas.
¡Hola!
Pues aquí les traigo una nueva idea, que espero les guste.

Sí, tengo la mala costumbre de empezar cosas/historias y no terminarlas... y no sé qué decir al respecto.  
Para aquellos que han leído mis historias antes, en verdad lo siento. He intentado continuarlas, pero he perdido todas las ideas para los siguientes capítulos y en vez de eso pues... escribí cosas nuevas.

En fin, esta historia surgió luego de una extraña película que vi en el canal de Hallmark. No recuerdo el nombre, pero es basicamente la historia que les voy a presentar pero con algunos cambios para hacerla más interesante.

Ninguno de los personajes que reconozcan me pertenecen, así que por favor no me demanden.

PD. Originalmente esta historia la publiqué en AO3, pero en Inglés, y decidí publicarla también aquí por si acaso alguien se interesaba en leerla.

PD 2. Este capítulo en sí es para presentar la idea en general, y así poder comenzar con la historia.  
Espero que les guste :)

* * *

I. Empezando de Nuevo

Poco después de cumplir los 19 años, Serena Tsukino se casó con el amor de su vida. Tenía todo lo que había soñado y más; un esposo atractivo, cariñoso y exitoso, una enorme y acogedora casa de dos pisos a las afueras de Boston. Pero, más importante que nada, tenía dos hermosos hijos: Dorian y su pequeña Rini. En realidad tenía una vida perfecta; todo era justo como lo había soñado, y solo podía esperar que las cosas fueran cada vez mejores para su familia.

Hasta que, por supuesto, se enteró de que Darien se estaba acostando con Beryl, su secretaria. Su matrimonio de ensueño había terminado y, humillada y derrotada, decidió empacar sus maletas. Tomó a su hijo de 8 años y a su bebé de 18 meses y se regresó a su ciudad natal, a los brazos de su amada hermana, Minako, la única familiar que le quedaba.

Gateway City, ubicada en el este del Sur de California y a unas cuantas millas de la Base de la Fuerza Área Estrella Naranja. Cuando eran chicas, Serena y Minako, al igual que muchas de sus compañeras de la escuela, sabían que eventualmente terminarían siendo esposas de militares. Solo que Serena terminó casándose con el primer y único chico con el que había salido: Darien Chiba. La Familia Chiba era una de las más ricas e influyentes familias en Gateway City, y por supuesto que era de esperarse que su único hijo se casara y tuviera su propia familia para continuar con el linaje Chiba. Le tomó a Serena casi 8 años para darse cuenta de que Darien nunca la amó, y solo la utilizó para su ventaja.

* * *

¨¡Al fin llegaron!¨ Minako exclamó desde el porche de su casa, frente a un enorme y brillante letrero hecho a mano dándole la bienvenida a su familia que estuvo ausente por mucho tiempo.

Durante el divorcio de sus padres, Dorian comenzó a llamar, escribir y hablar por video chat con su tía Minako. Aquello le había ayudado a aliviar la soledad que sentía en esa enorme casa, y a Dorian le ayudó a aceptar la idea de que su padre no estaría cerca todo el tiempo. Incluso había consultado a su tía Minako aquella vez que había visto a su padre con la chica pelirroja que trabaja con él, y también cuando había descubierto que su padre no era tan bueno con su madre y la hacía llorar todo el tiempo. Cuando su madre le dijo que se mudarían a California, justo después del divorcio, el pequeño Dorian insistió en cambiar su apellido y usar mejor el de ella.

Serena tomó con cuidado a su bebé del asiento del auto y se unió a su hermana y a su hijo en el porche de la casa. ¨No tenías que hacer tanto alboroto por ésto,¨ sonrió, ajustando a la bebé en su cadera cuidadosamente.

¨No fue nada,¨ se encogió de hombros ¨además, Ikuko me ayudó, e insistió en hacer una cena especial solo para ustedes.¨

¨Entonces tendré que agradecerle,¨ dijo Serena mientras entraban a la casa. Parecía que nada había cambiado en los 8 años que estuvo lejos. A excepción del color de las paredes, todo seguía igual que como lo recordaba. El explosivo patrón de flores en los muebles, el que su madre había elegido años atrás para esa gran fiesta de Navidad. Y el hermoso retrato de sus padres seguía montado en la pared, justo al lado de las escaleras.

Minako e Ikuko, su ama de llaves, habían hecho algunos cambios a las habitaciones. En especial a las dos habitaciones que Serena y sus hijos utilizarían. Dorian se quedaría en su antigua habitación, y Serena y su bebé se quedarían en la habitación de huéspedes –necesitaban de más espacio y esa habitación era perfecta para ellas dos.

¨¿Necesitas ayuda para desempacar, Dorian?¨ preguntó Minako, luego de mostrarle su nueva habitación.

¨¡Es rosa!¨ dijo con disgusto.

Serena no pudo evitar reír suavemente ¨te prometo que la pintaremos de azul si es lo que quieres,¨ sonrió, ajustando a la bebé en su cadera una vez más, ¨¿te parece bien?¨

¨Supongo que si,¨ Dorian suspiró entrando a la habitación y dejando su mochila sobre la cama.

Minako rió en silencio y se dirigió a otra de las habitaciones. ¨Ustedes puedes quedarse aquí,¨ sonrió a la vez que abría la puerta y luego le ayudó a su hermana a desempacar mientras la otra acomodaba la ropa de bebé y discutían cuál era el plan en la vida de Serena.

¨¿Recuerdas a Lita Kino?¨ preguntó Serena mientras se sentaba sobre la cama y mecía un poco a la bebé sobre su rodilla.

¨Por supuesto, era muy amiga de mamá,¨ dijo Minako con una pequeña sonrisa nostálgica. ¨Pero ahora es Lita Furuhata.¨

¨Es cierto,¨ Serena sonrió alegremente. ¨Me da gusto que se hayan casado, hacían una linda pareja.¨

¨Todavía lo son,¨ su hermana sonrió, sentándose en la cama junto a ella. ¨Bueno, pero ¿qué pasa con ella?¨

¨Bueno, pues tenían un puesto disponible en su pastelería,¨ Serena sonrió nerviosamente. ¨Me ha contratado esta mañana.¨

¨Espera, ¿hablas enserio?¨ Minako arrugó las cejas. ¨No te ofendas, hermanita, pero no tienes muchas habilidades para la repostería.¨

¨Y por eso es que estaré a cargo del mostrador. Vender y empacar pastelillos y tomar los pedidos por teléfono,¨ se encogió de hombros. ¨No debe ser tan difícil.¨

¨Tienes razón. Y me da mucho gusto por ti, felicidades,¨ asintió con la cabeza. ¨Pero, ¿qué hay de Dorian?¨

¨Descuida, tendré el turno de la mañana, de 8:00 am a 3:00 pm. Estaré de vuelta al mismo tiempo que Dorian regrese a casa de la escuela. Y no te preocupes por nada, Lita está enterada de mi… _situación_ ,¨ suspiró desganadamente a la vez que fingía una pequeña sonrisa.

¨Vaya, eso es muy bueno,¨ dijo. ¨Estoy segura que todo mejorará para ustedes en poco tiempo, ya lo verás.¨

¨Espero que tengas razón,¨ Serena suspiró. ¨Al menos ya no tenemos que preocuparnos por Darien. Y dudo mucho que se moleste en venir a visitar a sus hijos.¨

¨¿Cómo crees que lo vaya a tomar Dorian?¨

¨Bueno,¨ comenzó a decir ¨le llamó para decirle que ya habíamos llegado aquí,¨ hizo una pausa y rodó los ojos. ¨Lo mandó directo al buzón de voz.¨

¨¿Por qué no me sorprende?¨ gruñó la mayor de las dos. ¨Te juro que lo mataré uno de estos días.¨

* * *

¨¿Te encuentras bien, cariño?¨ preguntó Serena mientras acomodaba la cobija de su hijo, preparándolo para dormir.

Dorian miró a su madre, lágrimas en sus ojos luchando por salir. ¨Extrañaré a mis amigos.¨

¨Lo sé, cariño,¨ dijo dulcemente, sentándose sobre la cama y acariciando su oscura cabellera. ¨Pero aquí podrás hacer nuevos amigos, y todo mejorará pronto. Ya lo verás.¨

¨Pero no es lo mismo.¨

Serena suspiró derrotada. ¨Los cambios son difíciles, cariño, pero la vida no puede ser tan sencilla todo el tiempo. Algunas veces tenemos que soportar tiempos difíciles para poder apreciar todas las bendiciones que tenemos.¨

Dorian asintió con la cabeza débilmente, bajando la mirada y evitando ver a su madre. ¨¿Crees que papá deje de quererme?¨

¨Por supuesto que no,¨ dijo. ¨No pienses eso, cariño. Tu padre siempre va a amarte. Solamente está un poco ocupado en el trabajo ahora, pero ya verás que pronto vendrá a visitarte,¨ mintió.

Su hijo no dijo nada más y Serena le dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla. ¨Descansa, cariño,¨ le dijo dulcemente. ¨Mañana iremos a conocer tu nueva escuela y asegurarnos que esté todo listo para que empieces tus clases la siguiente semana.¨

¨¿Y si no les agrado a los otros chicos?¨ Dorian preguntó nerviosamente.

¨¿Por qué dices eso?¨ negó con la cabeza. ¨Verán lo divertido que eres y tendrás muchos amigos.¨

¨No lo haré.¨

¨Claro que si, no te preocupes por eso,¨ se levantó de la cama. ¨Ahora descansa, tuvimos un día muy largo.¨

¨Buenas noches, mamá.¨

¨Buenas noches, cariño,¨ dijo a la vez que apagaba la luz de su habitación. ¨Te amo.¨

* * *

El ansiado día al fin llegó, y cuando se detuvieron frente el enorme edificio escolar, Serena se volvió hacia el asiento de atrás de su auto. ¨¿Estás listo?¨ preguntó.

¨No creo que vaya a tener amigos.¨

¨Por supuesto que lo harás,¨ sonrió. ¨Vamos, tenemos que conocer a tus nuevos maestros. No quieres llegar tarde tu primer día, ¿o si?¨ bromeó, abriendo la puerta del auto para bajar y después ayudándole a su hijo a tomar sus cosas.

* * *

¨Atención, tenemos un nuevo alumno este año,¨ anunció la maestra frente a todos. ¨Quiero que le den la bienvenida a Dorian Tsukino, se mudó aquí de Boston y quiero que todos sean amables con él.¨

Dorian vio a sus compañeros nerviosamente mientras su profesora lo presentaba.

¨Muy bien, Dorian,¨ le dijo. ¨Puedes sentarte allá,¨ señaló un asiento vacío junto a la ventana. ¨Ya he ordenado tus libros, no deben tardar en llegar.¨

¨Gracias,¨ dijo tímidamente, tomando su asiento asignado.

¨Bueno chicos, ¿todos disfrutaron de sus vacaciones?¨ preguntó.

¨Si,¨ respondieron en unisón.

¨Me da gusto,¨ sonrió y entonces comenzaron con la clase.

Dorian se sentía demasiado nervioso como para intentar hacer nuevos amigos antes del descanso, en realidad solo quería regresar a casa y seguir con sus viejos amigos. En el descanso aquí los chicos jugaban béisbol y, a pesar que le gustaba, no era bueno jugando. Su papá siempre había estado muy ocupado para enseñarle a jugar y su mamá había intentado enseñarle, pero la verdad es que era muy mala para eso.

Una vez que terminó el descanso, todos regresaron a sus aulas.

La profesora comenzó a repartir tarjetas. ¨Quiero que hagamos algo nuevo ahora, ¿alguno de ustedes sabe cuál es la base militar que está cerca de la ciudad?¨ preguntó.

Uno de los chicos levantó la mano. ¨La Base de la Fuerza Aérea Estrella Naranja,¨ dijo luego de que la profesora lo señalara.

¨Así es, muy bien Timmy,¨ asintió con la cabeza, repartiendo el resto de las tarjetas a la clase. ¨Vamos a escribir una carta a los maravillosos hombres y mujeres que sirven a nuestro país y están situados aquí en la Base Estrella Naranja. Cada uno de ustedes recibió una tarjeta con el nombre y rango de la persona a la que le van a escribir. La mayoría de nuestros pilotos se encuentran en Etiopía,¨ dijo, señalando un punto específico en el enorme mapa junto al pizarrón. ¨Justo aquí. Aquí es Etiopía,¨ continuó. ¨Están en una misión de paz ayudando a muchas personas. Quiero que tomen en cuenta que estos hombres y mujeres han estado lejos de sus familias y seres queridos por mucho tiempo. ¿Qué les parece si tratamos de alegrarlos un poco con sus cartas?¨

Escribir una carta no era algo fácil para la clase de segundo grado. Pero Dorian sabía que debía hacer su mejor esfuerzo. Bajó la mirada hacia la tarjeta que tenía en sus manos. ¨Capitán Trunks Briefs, Piloto de Helicóptero,¨ leyó, arrugando un poco la nariz. Respiró profundamente y, con su mejor letra, comenzó a escribir su carta.

 _Querido Capitán Briefs,_

 _Mi nombre es Dorian Tsukino, curso el segundo grado en la Primaria Gateway. Mi profesora nos asignó escribir cartas a los pilotos de la Base de la Fuerza Aérea Estrella Naranja, y creo que no está muy lejos de donde vivo ahora. Antes vivía en Boston, Massachusetts y acabo de mudarme aquí con mi mamá y mi hermanita. Mi papá ya no va a vivir con nosotros, pero eso no me molesta mucho. Casi no estaba con nosotros de todas formas. Mi color favorito es el azul y me gusta jugar videojuegos, futbol y béisbol pero no soy muy bueno en ningún deporte. Mi mamá dice que debo seguir practicando y trata de ayudarme, pero la verdad es que ella es peor que yo._

 _Mi profesora dice que usted es piloto de helicópteros en la Fuerza Aérea. ¿Le gusta lo que hace? ¿Tiene su propio helicóptero? Mi profesora dijo que ahora están en Etiopía, y no estoy muy seguro de dónde es ese lugar, pero parece que está muy lejos de aquí. ¿Le gusta estar en Etiopía? ¿Hace frío o calor? Aquí está por comenzar la Primavera y no puedo esperar a que ya sea Verano. Mi mamá y mi tía prometieron llevarme a la playa en el Verano y espero ver un tiburón o algunos peces cuando vaya._

 _¿Tiene muchos amigos en la Fuerza Aérea? Todos mis amigos están en Boston. Mi mamá me dice que si juego béisbol tendré muchos amigos. En verdad espero que tenga razón._

 _Gracias por leer mi carta y ojalá tenga tiempo de escribirme._

 _Atentamente, Dorian Tsukino._

* * *

Algunas semanas más tarde, en una base con un nombre clasificado y que nadie conoce, el Capitán Briefs regresaba a la base después de entregar algunos paquetes de medicamento a la aldea más cercana, justo a tiempo para la llamada de correo. Aunque en verdad eso no le importaba, nadie le había enviado nada en muchos años.

¨Iré al gimnasio,¨ dijo asintiendo con la cabeza y alejándose de su mejor amigo.

¨Claro, enseguida voy,¨ dijo Goten.

¨¡Pero qué es esto!¨ exclamó el chico encargado de la correspondencia, seguido de risas sorprendidas. ¨¡Hey, Capitán! Espere,¨ gritó. ¨¡Hay una carta para usted, Capitán Briefs! ¡Esto debe ser un milagro!¨

¨¿Para mi?¨ pensó, arrugando las cejas. ¿Quién podría enviarle algo? Sus padres ya no seguían aquí, y solo le quedaba su mejor amigo, Goten, y su familia. Aceptó la carta de mala gana, esperando acabar con toda la conmoción de una buena vez.

Se dirigía de vuelta al cuartel cuando se atrevió a ver el sobre que acababa de recibir. Letras desordenadas y desiguales… claramente era la letra de algún niño. Suspiró con molestia entonces. Sabía perfectamente bien qué era eso. Uno más de esos programas para Veteranos de alguna escuela.

Trunks estaba por tirar el sobre a la basura cuando notó las estampillas. Gateway City, California. Su hogar. Su base. Se sentó sobre su cama y se puso cómodo, listo para leer la primer carta que recibía en años.

Luego de leerla, y de pensarlo detenidamente, se decidió a responder las dudas del pequeño niño de California.

 _Estimado Dorian Tsukino,_

 _Muchas gracias por tu carta, tenía muchos años que nadie me escribía. Tu profesora tiene razón, como ya sabes mi nombre es Trunks Briefs y sí, en efecto, soy Capitán en la Fuerza Aérea de los Estados Unidos. No tengo mi propio helicóptero, pero puedo pilotear diferentes helicópteros durante mis misiones. Ahora no puedo decirte exactamente dónde estamos, pero puedo decirte que estamos en una misión especial muy importante entregando medicamentos y comida a los más necesitados. Puede que no lo parezca, pero lo que estamos haciendo es en verdad muy importante. Me encanta ser parte de la Fuerza Aérea de los Estados Unidos, me siento muy orgullo de servir a mi país y pienso seguir haciéndolo hasta que sea muy viejo y no pueda continuar. Mi mejor amigo, Goten, es mi copiloto y los dos hemos servido en la Fuerza Aérea desde hace mucho tiempo._

 _No te preocupes si aún no tienes amigos. Pronto te darás cuenta cuando encuentres los amigos adecuados, confía en mí. Goten y yo nos conocimos en la Secundaria, hace muchos años, y hemos sido mejores amigos desde entonces. Tu madre tiene razón sobre el béisbol, podrás hacer muchos amigos cuando juegues. Y oye, trata de no ser tan duro con ella si no es buena jugando. Estoy seguro que debe estar haciendo su mejor esfuerzo para ayudarte. Sé paciente y sigue practicando._

 _Siento mucho lo de tu padre, en verdad comprendo cómo te sientes. Cuando era niño, mi padre tampoco estuvo mucho tiempo con nosotros y digamos que no fue el mejor de los padres, pero sé que lo intentó. Tu padre posiblemente esté pasando por lo mismo._

 _El clima por acá solo cambia de húmedo a caliente y de seco a caliente, pero me da gusto que estés ansioso por que comience el verano y vayas a la playa con tu familia. Te aseguro que te encantará la vida en California y te acostumbrarás a sus cambios de clima en poco tiempo._

 _Debo ir a una reunión pero disfruté de leer tu carta. Puedes escribirme de nuevo si así quieres, me aseguraré de responder a todas las preguntas que tengas._

 _Tu amigo en la Fuerza Aérea de los Estados Unidos,  
Capitán Trunks Briefs._


End file.
